PotC: Hunt for the Devil's Stone
by Xavier Houston
Summary: On the wedding day of Will and Elizabeth, Port Royale goes under seige and Governor Swann goes missing. As Jack returns to Port Royale, late for the wedding, he is once again joined by Jack and Elizabeth in a search for her father and answers for his disa


Before you read this, I would like to point out that Commandeer Norrington goes by Admiral Norrington in my story. According to the Navy, then and now, a promotion from Captain to Commandeer would happen for a specific battle and then the person would return to Captain. Had Norrington received an actual promotion he would be considered an Admiral.  
  
And as usual, I own nothing with the PotC franchise. We'll leave that sort of thing for Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer.  
  
Chapter One: wedding bells  
  
Y o ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me," Elizabeth softly sang. Her maid, Sarah, helped her get into her wedding gown as she continued to hum the rest of the song. It was a song she knew as a little child. She had always been fascinated with pirates and that fascination only grew when pirates kidnapped her eight months ago.  
Elizabeth stared out the window, looking toward the fort and gazing out at the Caribbean Sea. Rays of light slowly broke through her window. This was a good sign, she thought. The sun was rising and all the preparations for the wedding were going smoothly.  
"If it's not to bold to say, Ms. Swann, you are awfully calm," Sarah said.  
"It's not to bold," Elizabeth replied. "And yes, I am calm. The weather is wonderful and I am about to marry the man I love." The man she spoke of was, of course, William Turner, known by his friends as Will, for short. She had first met Will many years ago when he was found drifting at sea. Then it was eight months ago that both Elizabeth and Will admitted their true feelings for each other.  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Elizabeth, may I come in?" came the voice of her father, Governor Weatherby Swann.  
"Yes, come in." Her father entered the room and stared lovingly at his daughter.  
"You've grown up to become such a beautiful young woman," Governor Swann said. "Your mother would be so proud."  
  
"I know," Elizabeth responded.  
"I want to give you something," he father began. "He reached into his pocket and removed a moderately small box. Opening it, he revealed a hairpin.  
"Your mother wore this on our wedding day and I know she would want you to wear it at yours."  
"It's so beautiful," Elizabeth said. She arranged her hair and watched in the mirror as her father placed the hairpin in her golden blonde hair.  
"Now hurry up," Governor Swann said. "You don't want to be late for your own wedding." He exited the room, closing the door behind him.  
Elizabeth continued to stare into the mirror, admiring her wedding gown and especially taking notice of the hairpin. She always wondered what her wedding day would be like since her mother died. Mothers most often aided their daughters in the hours leading up to the actual ceremony. Elizabeth had Sarah to help her. She was thankful to have Sarah helping her prepare for the wedding but Sarah wasn't a mother. She wasn't Elizabeth's mother.  
"Are you alright, Ms. Swann?" Sarah asked.  
"I'm fine," Elizabeth responded. She hadn't noticed how much time she had just spent gazing into the mirror. "Come on, it's time for my wedding." With that, Elizabeth and Sarah left the room and headed downstairs toward the awaiting carriage.  
  
W ill Turner adjusted his bowtie and fixed his hair. He was standing in his workshop preparing for the wedding and trying to finish the wedding band he decided to make himself. Will still had some areas to smooth out on the wedding bad. He was aware that his wedding was beginning in fifteen minutes but something can't be rushed.  
"Mr. Turner," came a voice from the entrance of the shop. Will turned around to find Admiral Norrington standing there.  
"Admiral Norrington," Will said, startled to see the esteemed military man standing in the Blacksmith shop. Admiral Norrington and Elizabeth were once engaged but after everything settled from the Black Pearl incident, Elizabeth followed her heart. She left Admiral Norrington to become engaged to Will.  
"I wanted to stop by before the wedding," Admiral Norrington began, "to briefly speak with you." Admiral Norrington moved down the steps and stood right next to Will. "As you know, I will always love Elizabeth but I will respect the choices she makes. She chose you and I will respect that."  
  
Will looked at Admiral Norrington with a bit of confusion. What is going on? Will thought to himself. "However," Admiral Norrington started again, "your need to associate with pirates cannot continue once you marry Elizabeth. She is the governor's daughter. She has an image to uphold." Admiral Norrington turned and headed toward the door. Right as he got to the exit, he turned around and said, "Do I make myself clear?" "Perfectly clear," Will responded. "Good," Admiral Norrington said. "I will see you at the wedding." Admiral Norrington left the workshop, leaving Will with great confusion. Suddenly, a wall clock began to chime. Will glanced up at the clock. It read: 11 o'clock. "My wedding is starting," Will exclaimed. He grabbed his coat and the wedding band and ran out of the workshop.  
  
W here is he," Elizabeth asked. She was pacing in the back of the fort, peeking out to see if Will had turned up yet. Almost the entire Port Royale military was out there, as well as other friends and family.  
"I'm sure he's just running a bit late," Sarah said. She was tidying the back of Elizabeth's wedding gown. Just then, Governor Swann walked back there.  
"Shall we begin?" Governor Swann asked.  
"Is he here?" Elizabeth asked.  
"He just arrived."  
"I am going to kill him for being late," Elizabeth said. She seized up her bouquet from Sarah as the music began playing. Governor Swann linked arms with his daughter and they began to walk down the aisle.  
As Elizabeth and her father passed by, the guests turned to look at her, family members becoming teary-eyed and other just commenting on how beautiful Elizabeth looked. After a minute or so of walking, the two finally reached the end of the aisle. Will glanced toward Elizabeth, smiling at his beautiful bride.  
"Who gives away this bride?" the priest asked.  
"I do," Governor Swann replied. Governor Swann kissed his daughter and took his seat. Will walked down the steps and met with Elizabeth. He walked her back to the top of the steps and in front of the priest.  
"Dearly beloved," the priest began. "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of two souls in holy matrimony." The priest continued with his introduction as Elizabeth's attention focused on Will.  
"You were late," Elizabeth said.  
"I'm sorry," Will said. "I didn't want to be. I had a visitor at the shop."  
"Who?" Elizabeth asked.  
"It's not important," Will said. At that moment, the priest cleared his throat, trying to get Elizabeth and Will's attention.  
"Sorry," they both said.  
"Do you, William Turner, take Elizabeth in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do," Will answered.  
"And do you, Elizabeth Swann, take William in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"  
Elizabeth smiled and looked caringly into Will's eyes. She turned to answer but was suddenly interrupted. Cannon fire echoed across the port. Cannon balls began smashing everything they came in contact with. The fort began taking hits.  
Running up to the wall, Will saw a ship in the harbor launching an attack on Port Royale. Admiral Norrington ran up to Will.  
"Go wait in my office with Elizabeth," Admiral Norrington said. Will ran back to Elizabeth. "Come on, we're going to take cover," Will said. "This is my wedding day," Elizabeth screamed. "This isn't supposed to happen." "Admiral Norrington is going to handle the situation. We have to go." "I can't believe this is happening on my wedding day." "We can talk about this as soon as we take cover," Will said. He took Elizabeth by the arm and they ran into Admiral Norrington's office. "All available hands to a cannon," Admiral Norrington yelled. Governor Swann approached him. "What is going on?" Governor Swann asked. "We are under attack," Admiral Norrington responded. "By who?" Governor Swann asked. Captain Welles walked up to the two gentlemen. "Admiral, it looks like pirates," Captain Welles spoke. "Pirates?" Governor Swann exclaimed. "Why would they attack in broad daylight?" "Because Governor Swann," Admiral Norrington began. "These are the worst pirates in the world." Port Royale began firing back. Cannon fire continued to echo in the harbor. The pirates fired and the fort fired back. "They're coming to shore," Captain Welles said. "Gentlemen, aim for that rowboat," Admiral Norrington said. Two men repositioned their cannons and aimed right for the rowboat. "Fire when ready." The two men fired their cannons and watched to see the aftermath. As the cannon balls inched closer to the rowboat, they suddenly burst into a thousand pieces. "Admiral," called one of the men. "The cannon balls missed their target." "That's impossible," Admiral Norrington "I watched you select the target. Fire again." The two men once again fired their cannons only to receive the same result. "Admiral, they've reached the shore," Captain Welles said. "Assemble a crew, Captain, and stop those pirates," Admiral Norrington ordered. "Gentlemen, gather any available men and barricade this fort. No one comes in and no one goes out." "Yes sir," responded one of the men. The two men left and began barricading doors and windows. On land, Captain Welles led his crew toward the shore. As they came closer to the shore, they finally became face to face with the pirates. "Return to your ship at once and leave our harbor," Captain Welles yelled. "No, we're not going to play that way," spoke one of the pirates. He appeared to be the captain based on his attire. "Men, arm yourselves," Captain Welles ordered. His crew raised their guns and prepared to fire. "Captain, we mean no harm," spoke the pirate once again. "We just came to get something we need." "Men, fire on my command," Captain Welles shouted. "I'm sorry, lad, not this time," the pirate spoke. He raised his right hand and motioned it forward. Suddenly, Captain Welles and his crew were picked up into the air and thrown back against a building. "Let's go." The pirate led his men toward the fort. They reached the front entrance of the fort to find it barricaded. The one pirate knocked on the door. "Who is it?" asked someone on the other side. "It's an old friend, lad, Captain Dakota Hunter." "I don't remember a Captain Hunter." "You probably wouldn't," Captain Hunter said. "You sound too young to remember me. Could you open the doors?" "I'm not allowed to," the man responded. "The Admiral said no one enters and no one leaves." "It would only be for a moment," Captain Hunter said. "I seem to have left something in there." "No, I can't open the doors," the man said. "Suit yourself," Captain Hunter said. "Gentlemen, it's time to go." Captain Hunter and his men took a step back from the doors and looked up at the top of the walls. Suddenly, Captain Hunter and his men jumped up into the air. Unlike ordinary men, they flew up into the air and right over the wall. They landed behind the men at the front door. Captain Hunter tapped one of the men on the shoulder. "I won't be needing you to open the door anymore," Captain Hunter said. He stabbed the man in the stomach and watched him fall to the ground. "Don't let anyone get in your way. Kill them if you have to. Just remember, the Governor is mine."  
  
to be continued. 


End file.
